


About Cyrus' Boyfriend

by Luliluli



Series: Tyrus One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luliluli/pseuds/Luliluli
Summary: Cyrus likes to steal TJ's hoddies, and he's not afraid to admit it.





	About Cyrus' Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i hope you enjoy the fluff.
> 
> btw this is the first fic i'm posting in my new one shot series!

  
After a short talk with Mrs. Kippen at the door, Cyrus made his way up the stairs to TJ’s bedroom. He knocked on the door, admiring the stickers TJ had plastered all over it. Most of them were basketball related, but there were also a few about other sports and even some movies here and there.

When TJ opened the door, he greeted Cyrus with a short, sweet kiss, and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

“Hey. Nice hoodie.” He complimented as they parted.

Cyrus looked down at his clothes and smiled. He was wearing a green hoodie he had stolen from the other boy a few months ago, and had never bothered to give it back. He decided to play along. “Thanks. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Hmm.” Tj hummed, moving his hands to play with the strings of said hoodie. “Where did you get it?”

“It used to be my boyfriend’s.” The shorter boy answered, gazing fondly at TJ's eyes.

“Well, this boyfriend of yours must have a pretty good fashion sense.” TJ smirked at him.

Cyrus laughed a little at that. “Well, that’s debatable. But I like this one.”

Thankfully, the taller boy didn’t seem offended. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist. “Tell me more about your boyfriend, then.”

“hmm, let’s see.” Cyrus moved his own arms to rest on TJ’s shoulders and around his neck. “He’s tall, has blond hair, green eyes.”

TJ inched closer. “Go on.”

“He’s great at every sport he tries, and he likes to think he’s a bad boy, but honestly he’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. Great baker too.” He started playing with TJ’s hair.

“Oh, really?” They were only inches apart now, and they could feel each other breathing.

“He’s really handsome too.” Cyrus felt his cheeks warm as he whispered, and TJ leaned closer, closing the gap between them.

“I bet my boyfriend is more handsome than yours.” TJ challenged flirtatiously when the kiss was over, bumping their noses together.

Cyrus smiled as he pushed TJ back a little. “Excuse me sir, that’s impossible.”

“Oh, it’s _very_ possible.” TJ leaned in for the third time that day. If he thought he could win this argument with a kiss, he was very wrong. Cyrus would resume this and _win_ the argument, but, _yeah, maybe that could wait a little._  



End file.
